Entity
by psbabygoo
Summary: Allie isnt real- but she lives in the real world. When she gets bored of life she goes to a different dimension and meets up with Legolas. What happens when he gets bored of his life and travels back to the real world with Allie? My first fanfic!
1. The Accident

Chapter 1: The Accident There was a flash of light and Allison felt like she was falling and she was out of control. What was once her bedroom in a small Long Island apartment was now a large, green meadow as far as the eye can see. She fell with a thud, and she had a splitting headache and a backache. It wasn't like this was a big deal to her. Allison was used to inter-dimensional crossings. She was not really a person per-se. She was more of an entity, with feelings. She was a spirit. Her family were all entities too, they just lived in the small Long Island apartment because well, because of research. They wanted to know what made these mortal beings work and cry and love. They all loved each other yes. But it was more of a mutual understanding then compassion. Allison had never felt compassion before and she new she wouldn't be able to if she spent any more time in this dimension. So she used her power to open a portal to a place she hadn't been to in 6000 years. A place called middle earth, and the last time she was there it was war-torn. The whole world was at war with each other over a guy named Sauron and his ring. She checked in now and the to see what was going on but she hadn't visited in a long time. The last time she had checked was about 15 years ago and the ring was destroyed and there was harmony and peace again. Good for them. Maybe I could get a date here, she thought. She stood up. It was really sunny and she forgot her sunglasses. She was able to change her appearance at will so she figured the best disguise was elvish. She got taller and thinner, her hair grew and her ears got pointy. She stood up and her newly formed flowy dress flew in the light breeze. She put some loose hair in a braid and started walking. Where was she going to go? The only person she ever remember knowing was a wizard named Gandalf and lord knows where he was. Lord knows where she was. Her best place to find out was the woods. She figures she could feign amnesia here, and no harm could be done. Who could persecute her if she didn't know who she was? Its what she did everywhere, and it worked every time. She started heading towards the woods when an arrow went whizzing by her face. She turned around quickly. About 50 yards away a tall blonde elf pointed another arrow, this time directly at her. She now had the keen elven eyesight so she saw his long blonde hair and his sharp blue eyes. He was dressed in Royal robes. Oh great, a native she thought. "Stay where you are! You are trespassing on Royal land and I demand you explain how you got here and what you are doing here." He yelled. He started walking towards her, because she would not answer. She made her eyes fill up with tears so she would look innocent. The elf came up to her and looked sympathetic. "Hey, I am sorry I frightened you. I am Legolas, the prince of the Mirkwood realm and I am required to question all strangers and all trespassers. Now could you answer my questions please?" He said sympathetically. "I am sorry your highness. I woke up and I was here, in this meadow and I do not know where I am. I don't even know how I got here. I cant remember anything." "Well, can you remember your name?" "Allie." "Well Allie, come with me and I will try to help you alright?" "Alright your highness." They started walking towards the castle. "Can you remember anything?" He asked her "I remember my name. I know where Mirkwood is in relation to the rest of middle earth and I remember an old family friend. A wizard by the name of Gandalf. But that is it." "Gandalf? Well Gandalf is a very good friend of mine. In fact, he is coming to visit me in two weeks." "Really? I remember he was a very good friend of my parents. But I haven't seen him in, well, hundreds of years. I have great long term memory." "Well Gandalf does not forget anything so he will definitely remember a beauty like you." Allie blushed. He was very attractive after all. He was royalty too. Allie felt bad that she was lying to him but it was the only thing she could do. Gandalf was the only being in all of existence that knew the secret of the family and she could trust him above all beings to keep secrets and cover for the lies she told. That one bit of information had lifted a rock off her shoulder. She now felt more relaxed and calm. Once Gandalf gets here, everything will be alright, she thought. They walked in peace back to the castle. She had visited many places, at many times, but never had she seen anything so, well, beautiful. The castle was huge and it felt like spring, even though Legolas had commented earlier that they were receiving warm weather for winter. "Um, your highness, when we get back to the castle, what is going to happen to me? Are you going to lock me away?" She asked timidly. "Why heavens no! I will look after you, don't you worry. I will make sure nothing happens to you." He paused. "Allie?" "Yes your highness?" "You may call me Legolas." "Oh, alright Legolas." They continues walking into the castle. Allison got many confused stares. Many were probably wondering who she was and she couldn't blame them, she was a stranger in a distant land. She was surprised how Legolas had taken a liking to her so quickly. She never thought of herself as beautiful. She could change her appearance at will, but she chose to stay in the same body most of the time. A 16 year old girl, short, stocky, shoulder-length hair. She never cared what any of her "peers" at school thought of her, with one evil look, she made them fail their test or fall down a flight of stairs, so it never mattered at all. But in all the "relationships" she's been in she's never fell, well complete. And Allie and Legolas didn't have a relationship but she felt complete anyway, and it made her feel good. Legolas brought her to a large bedroom with a door connecting to another room. He led her inside the other bedroom. It was smaller, but it was still wonderful. "I hope you will be able to stay comfortable here. My room is connected to yours. I would lead you to one of the other guest rooms, but you wanted to stay close and this is my private guest quarters." She went into the room and sat on the bed. She started to bounce up and down and he was laughing at her. "How old are you?" asked Legolas. "Hmmm. I don't think I ever knew how old I was. I only remember what events I have witnessed. I was still a good age when i witnessed the war of the ring, the first time. Why do you ask?" "I was curious. You act like you would be younger, but I didn't know you were that old. You are very much older than me." "Do you think I act immature?" "You are jumping on the bed." "So? Its fun. Haven't you ever done it before." "Well, no actually." He said. "Well get over here!" She yelled. She jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm to pull him up. He resisted but relented. She started jumping and he did the same. Soon enough a smile was forming on his face and he started to laugh. He jumped some more. "See? Isn't this fun?" she said in between jumps. "Yeah! It is!" He said laughing. They jumped and jumped until they felt their knees would buckle. They fell down, Legolas first and Allie second. Allie fell in an odd position on Legolas. She blushed and got up. "I'm sorry." she said. "No need, i was not harmed. That was surprisingly fun. And exhausting." They laughed. Far in the distance they heard some bells ring. "What was that?" asked Allie. "That was the bell for tea. If you do not wish to leave I can have it brought up." "I would like to stay here thanks. Uh, Legolas?" "Yes?" "Can you stay up here with me? I do not wish to be alone in this strange place." "Why of course. I understand." He said. He left for five minutes and asked a servant to bring up some tea and biscuits. A few minutes later the tea was brought up. Allie was never a fan of tea, but she swallowed it down with a smile and a burnt tongue. Then she ate a whole handful of tea biscuits. She blushed for her eating habits. "I am sorry, I dint realize how hungry I was." "Its quite alright." He said with a laugh. He noticed some crumbs on her face and motioned her to wipe them off. She didn't understand. "You have a little crumb on the corner of your mouth, over here." He went to wipe it off and she looked into his eyes. They were so blue. He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too and they kissed very softly for a short period of time. They smiled at each other and drank some more tea. 


	2. The Visitor

Chapter 2: The Visitor  
  
After Allie and Legolas drank their tea, Allie requested a tour of the castle. They walked through the corridors and all the halls and kitchens. He then took her outside into the gardens and the places of rest and relaxation. The afternoon sun was waning and it was starting to get a little breezy. It was getting harder to see as the minutes passed by and the sun went down. At a distance they heard the bell for dinner ring, but neither of them cared. They were not hungry and wanted to spend more time with one another while they went deeper into the forest. Most of the time they were silent. None of them could really think of what to say to each other. Legolas didn't want to offend her by bringing up topics she wouldn't remember and Allie just couldn't think of what to say to this prince.  
  
"This is very awkward." Allie said after 15 minutes of silence.  
  
"I know. I cant think of anything to say to you."  
  
"Well tell me about yourself." She said.  
  
"Well what would you like to know?"  
  
"Hmm. Have you ever been on an adventure?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Well actually I have.'  
  
"Really? What happened?  
  
"I was involved with destroying the Ring of Sauron about 15 years ago. I was one of the people chosen to protect and assist the ring bearer to Mordor."  
  
"Oh wow, thats so. . . noble. I have never met anyone who was that adventurous before."  
  
"Yes, well, it was not my idea of a fun time but it was worth it. That is how I know Gandalf. He was involved in it too."  
  
"Wow. So you've killed stuff before?" She said with distaste.  
  
"Yes but they were dangerous creatures such as orcs and goblins and uruk- hai. They would have killed me if I hadn't killed them."  
  
"Well thats okay. I was just wondering."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"What? Kill Something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I was just wondering." He said with a smile.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Well no, milady, why would I do such a thing?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Because you like me?" she said with a questionable tone. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Quite possibly. . ."  
  
"Quite possibly? How could I change that?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "I have never met an elf quite like you."  
  
"There are no elves quite like me." She said.  
  
"I can see that." He stopped and started listening to the noises of the dark forest.  
  
"Whats wrong Legolas? Are we lost?"  
  
"Shh. There is something in the forest with us..." He whipped out his bow and arrow and pointed it at the dark. He let the arrow fly and it hit something that was really close to where they were standing. A shrill yell was heard and Legolas and Allie ran to the spot where the arrow was flung. A dead orc lay on the ground with an arrow in its heart. Allie had never seen something so disturbing. She covered her mouth with her hands and Legolas examined the dead body.  
  
"Yes, he was sent out on surveillance. There are more coming soon. The last time this happened we lost one of our own. A very good friend of mine named Nuinhir. We must go back to warn the city. Come on follow me. If we run it will still take us over 20 minutes and by then it might be too late." He said in a hurry. Allie knew she could take his hand and teleport her and him to the castle before he even recognized what was happening. So she pretended to trip so he could get her hand to help her up.  
  
"Ow!" She was such a good actress.  
  
"Allie, take my hand." He held out his hand and she grabbed it. Before she was on her feet she had moved him to the clearing of the forest and the castle. Allie got on her feet and her and Legolas ran into the castle clearing. Legolas looked around with a puzzled look and Allie had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"How did we get here so quickly?"  
  
"We ran faster than we thought?" She said.  
  
"No time for this we must alert my father." They ran into the dining hall and there at the front of the table was the king. Legolas ran up to him and told him of the situation. The king stood up and alerted his military officials. Legolas walked over to me.  
  
"Come I must take you to your room. I have to go and protect the city." He walked her to her room. Allie turned to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Be safe alright. I want you coming back in one piece. You still have to answer my question." She said. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"When I come back well talk some more and I promise that ill let you know the answers. To all your questions." He said. He turned around and walked out of the room. Allie heard the door slam and she sat down on her bed. In the distance, she heard the sounds of screams and of strange noises. She wished she was home and at the same time, she wanted to stay. She wanted to be with Legolas even if it meant lying to him.  
  
I mean, were both immortal, so we could live forever and I could eventually tell him the truth. There would be no harm in that. Would there? Oh man, I came with intentions of finding someone but I never wanted to fall for them. I cant commit. There's no way. She thought to herself. *CRASH* The sound of broken glass filled the room and Allie saw the glass shards from the corner of her eye. An orc was in her room, and it ran to her with intentions of killing her. Allie looked at the being and It burst into flames. A pile of ash was all that was left on the floor. Legolas came into the room through the broken window. She saw him coming in and teleported herself to a hiding spot under the bed.  
  
"ALLIE?? ALLIE??!!" He screamed when looking around. Allie came out of the spot with fake tears in her eyes.  
  
"Legolas! Oh Legolas. . ." she faked crying and ran to his arms. "I was so scared. It was going to kill me."  
  
"How did you escape?" he asked  
  
"I took a piece of wood from the fire and threw it at him. Then I hid under the bed and I think he burst into flames." She pointed at the pile of ashes at the floor.  
  
"Allie I don't believe it. You are a lot stronger than I thought you were. And braver. I would stay to comfort you but I have to go back and help. Find a servant and tell them to send someone to fix this window." He said and left. After Legolas left she fixed the window with her powers. She would just lie to him again. She used her powers to sweep up the ashes of the orc and put it in the fire. She climbed into her bed and put a protective spell on both her room,and on Legolas. She drifted into sleep, where normally she would have no dream. But that night she dreamt of Legolas and smiled in her sleep. What she didn't know was that at the same time he was dreaming of her. And he was smiling too. 


End file.
